Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method for forming a film of a coating liquid on a substrate.
Description of Related Art
In a lithography process in semiconductor manufacturing, a coating liquid such as a resist liquid is applied to a substrate by a substrate processing apparatus in order to form a pattern on the substrate by exposure processing. In recent years, devices having three-dimensional structure have been developed due to an increase in integration of semiconductor circuits. In order to manufacture such devices, a coating liquid having high viscosity is applied to the substrate such that a coating film having a film thickness larger than a conventional coating film is formed.
A resist coating device described in JP 2014-93371 A includes a spin chuck, a solvent nozzle and a resist nozzle. A solvent is discharged at a center portion of a wafer from the solvent nozzle while the wafer is held horizontally by the spin chuck and rotated at a first rotation speed about a rotation shaft extending vertically. Next, the solvent is discharged at the center portion of the wafer from the solvent nozzle while a rotation speed of the wafer decreases to a second rotation speed that is smaller than the first rotation speed. Thereafter, a resist liquid is discharged at the center portion of the wafer from the resist nozzle, so that spin coating of the resist liquid is performed.